User talk:Lord Menomaru/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Menomaru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rin & Sesshomaru (Talk) 16:27, 24 June 2011 Re: Accent Concerns I understand your concerns about the whole accent thing. I haven't gotten around to changing all the accents in titles of pages, but I can't exactly list all the characters at once. I usually fix them whenever I am on a page and I recognize that it does need an accent, I don't normally look for them. A good easier way for you to tell is to type the name into Google Translator into Japanese and then, when the kanji comes up, there is an option that lets you see the pronunciation of the kanji. Usually, it gives you the correct romanization of the name there, so since I can't go through every single character, thats one way to do it. I'll get back to you on this soon. Go ahead and start changing titles if you would like, I can usually recognize if you may have done it wrong, so I'll help out and revert anything that looks wrong. Serena 21:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : Don't put in the kanji, just put in the actual name Hakudoshi and then translate into Japanese where the kanji should appear. FROM ENGLISH TO JAPANESE Then click the 'read phoenetically' button under the japanese side. Not all names will translate like that, though, but most do (like Sesshomaru ---> Sesshōmaru) And trust me when I say that you should NOT assume that based on the sounds because it is not at all true. English dubs create longer vowels sometimes, so its not good to go by instinct. Sorry I can't be of more help, I'm not japanese and I'm not an expert on romanization >.< I'll find an expert eventually though ^^ Serena 01:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Age Field on infoboxes I realized this a while ago, and I tried fixing it, but I just can't find a way to make it the way I envisioned it.. Would you like to give it a try? I'd be eternally grateful if you could help me with this small inflection. Leave a message on my talk page... Serena 22:05, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Age Field I think I've fixed it, so go check out the pages. If the character is deceased, then the deceased input field needs to be 'yes', and I've added coding that should just about cover any other age-related thing. If there are any other problems, please feel free to bring them to my attention. Serena 18:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : You should include information from all possible sources (mainly manga, anime, and the movies). Sometimes you can note when something was not mentioned in the manga though. For example, when talking about Inuyasha's mom on his page, you could add to the trivia section that in the manga, she was never actually given a name, but it was revealed in the anime. That's one reason why we have a 'Manga vs. Anime' section on character pages. Hope that helped. Serena 18:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Check out the Character Page Layouts page I made and you'll be able to understand. If you still dont get it, I'll give you an actual example. Serena 16:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, I suppose it depends on whether or not it makes sense or not. Did you have something in mind? Serena 22:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I definitely see your point as far as the "spoiler" information, and what you're saying does make sense. Since I've only just started focusing in on rearranging and correcting character articles, it shouldnt take too long to change around the order of the sections on the characters I've completed. And, great work on the Menomaru page. Keep all the information, but I would like for you to switch around the sections to match the layout though, if you don't mind ^_^ Serena 00:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I've just changed it up a bit, tell me if you think the current order seems good or not. Your input is greatly appreciated, (: Serena 00:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Using the chat may be a bit faster, lol. Re: Important Categorical Questions Yes, I understand your concern as far as those go. However, I havent been able to figure out how to change the name of a category (if you know, then feel free to share)... : Also, as far as the InuTaisho template, I'd appreciate it if you not add it to any pages since I've been working on a different kind of system. I've been creating naviboxes like the Higurashi template for actual groups that things are a part of. I've also only been adding them to pages that are completely finished, and I mentioned in the Character Page Layouts that only admins should be adding them (this is just so I can deem an article appropriate and ready to be dubbed "Complete" before people add them). The template you've created isnt exactly a group, its just related articles. It could lead people to think they can make that kind of thing for pages related to anyone other than just InuTaisho. ALSO, please do not start adding categories like 'Lords of the Western Lands' because they are so insignificant that I'd just make a navibox for things like that. :: I've also granted you rollback status, as well as Chat Moderator status (if you're alright with that). You've definitely earned them, and I do appreciate all of your input. Serena 23:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry about it, my internet cuts out all the time. Serena 22:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Maxroma must be banned again whole happned by JINIERULES 01:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Can i write i sould write Eri and Yuka by JINIERULES 01:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I Have grammar problems it was really diifuclet to me by JINIERULES 02:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) re: i frist speak of english at 5 years after overcome as autism at 2 years by few words Hi I enjoy InuYasha. I wish it was on at a time that I could watch it though. Alockwood1 00:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 00:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) naviboxes So, I've been looking at that box of yours and was thinking that they seem a lot easier than what I've been working on. I started messing around with it and was wondering if you wanted to help combine your boxes with my naviboxes somehow. Check out my sandbox and tell me what you think of what I'm doing on my talk page, if you would be so kind :) Serena 19:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wont be able to get on much for the next week or so, and I apologize for this as well as for my absence this past week also. : Oh I see, lol. That's fine, no worries. ^.^ I can figure it out, thanks for the info though. BTW, can you get on the chat? :) Serena 22:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! Q^Q The chat wasn't even working for me for some odd reason. I'm so sorry! It's working now though so I will definitely try to get on whenever possible. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 01:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Consultant Hello again. Well, it seems I've come to think of you as a very reliable consultant of mine (hopefully you dont mind this), and I request your opinion on something. If you get the chance, could you check this out and tell me your thoughts on the matter? Personally, I don't think it's that great of an idea to do those two subcategories seeing as how everything cannot be fitted into one of those two, but I don't want my own opinion to be the only one. It'd be greatly appreciated if you get a chance to look at it. Thank you! セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 22:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search Engine Difficulties We'll add the unromanized name to the Translation template at the beginning of every page, which should solve the problem. But, that is also what redirects are for, after all. ^_^ Thanks for the heads up. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 18:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) → Sure, go ahead and test it out. And for the record, I didn't quite understand why the romanized name went in the Translation template either. I sort of just went with it, but I'll change them to the literal meaning from now on. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Manga Chapters everybody need write manga chapters and page layouts mabye you sould read at manga reader and by JINIERULES 01:24, November 1, 2011 (UTC)